


La Flor de La Mariposa

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all by chance. And she could have walked away and left Kasumi standing there facing her death. She just can't be more thankful that she didn't. Because now she has something so much more and worthy fighting every second for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Flor de La Mariposa

A short distance from the building full of wrestling fans, La Mariposa is turning in the for evening. In a large suite near the top of the hotel, she's relaxing. The lights are dimmed and the moonlight streams in through the parted curtains. The only source of bright light comes from the bathroom door that is left slightly ajar. On the floor of the bathroom is a trail of sweat slicked gear to be cleaned.  
  
It all leads to the rather enormous tub: Red bra with dark patterns on the cups. Black and white boots that lace all the way up to the top. Black and red pants with yellow and white lining. Followed only by several straps with white feathers attached to them. The only thing that's missing is the mask.   
  
Inside the rather steamy bathroom is a large bathtub fit for a queen. The water sloshes against the sides as the sole occupant sinks further into the water. The woman lets a blissful moan slip from her lips as the hot water does wonders on her aching muscles. Her large breasts peak up out of the water before she manages to sit up entirely, her hands grasping at the edges of the tub. The small bundle of towel behind her neck moves with her, allowing her to stay comfortable. She lets a happy sigh brush over her lips as she closes her deep brown eyes.   
  
The soft patter-patter of clothed feet on tile draws her attention toward the door. She sees nothing until a lightly tanned, slender hand reaches out to brush the adjoining fingers through her short, brunette hair. She can't help but lean into the comforting touch as she smiles up at her companion. “Oh Kasumi...”  
  
She's surprised to say the least. To think the crimson haired ninja has cleaned herself up so quickly and redressed in such a lovely yukata has her caught off guard. Her waist-length ginger hair is tied up into a rather loose braid that drapes over her shoulder and onto her ample chest. The yukata itself compliments her far more than any high fashion ever could.   
  
Not daring to touch it, she merely gazes at the cherry blossoms that decorate the soft shade of blue the yukata dons. Beneath it is another layer, this one white to match the socks she wears as well. She almost wants to tell Kasumi to take them off, that it's so very unsafe to wear socks in a tiled bathroom like so.   
  
But she can't find any words at all. She's simply happy to have Kasumi near her and even more that her love is returned equally. Kasumi kneels beside the tub and extends a small tray, holding it against the edge of the bathtub. Atop the old-fashioned, wooden tray is a small white bowl. “Would you like some sake?”  
  
“Mm, yes thank you.” She graciously takes lifts the small saucer to her lips, sipping at it.  
  
Kasumi smiles, “Is the water alright Lisa?”  
  
“It's perfect, as it always is.” She takes another sip, finishing it, before placing it back on the tray. “Thank you.”  
  
Kasumi smiles sweetly as Lisa reaches out for her. But Kasumi playfully pulls away at the last moment. “Careful, you'll get me wet.”  
  
“I wouldn't dream of ruining your outfit.”  
  
Kasumi's amber eyes seem to twinkle and it has Lisa's blood rushing quickly through her veins. She can't remember what she's doing – what she should be doing or what she was doing. All she knows is that her hands grasp at the tub's edge as Kasumi leans back down. Their lips meet in a gentle embrace that's laced with the Japanese liquor.   
  
It's as soft as kissing the petals of a flower itself and Lisa loves every minute of it. Kasumi brings her hand up to cup at Lisa's cheek as she pulls away, their noses still brushing against one another. The fear that Kasumi is going to leave so soon has Lisa wanting to stall her departure. She simply can't think of anything fast enough.  
  
Not that she truly has to.   
  
Kasumi stands up only to shoo Lisa's hands away so she can sit on the edge of the tub. She plucks at a small towel and drapes it over her lap. Lisa is quick to catch on and greedily moves forward. She lays her head on Kasumi's awaiting lap with subdued glee.   
  
As Kasumi runs her fingers through Lisa's hair, the luchador can only smile. She's awfully happy she bothered to intervene that day because now she has Kasumi. She was able to save the budding flower from getting trampled on and allowed it to grow into such a breathtaking blossom.  
  
(_)(_)(_)  
  
La Mariposa takes deep breaths as she leaves the arena. The metal doors swing shut behind her and seal off the applause for the champ still inside. It's not the first time she's known defeat, but tonight seems to weigh heavier on her shoulders than normal.   
  
Not that she could concentrate during her match to begin with. Ever since this morning she hasn't been herself. A foreboding feeling settling into her gut has had her on edge all day. To the point where she was barely to keep herself in the zone to block even some of Tina's attacks tonight.   
  
A disgruntled sigh leaves her lips as she strides through the halls, intending to simply go home and soak in the bath. Or so she had planned until she gets to the railing that overlooks the entrances to the building itself. There should be no one outside of the arena and the doors guarded. But there's more than just someone down there. La Mariposa grasps at the rail and peers down below.   
  
The first thing her eyes catch is the heaving shoulders of a young woman dressed in a blue dress tied at the sides. It scarcely covers her slender frame but from what she can see, La Mariposa knows this girl is not just a girl. She's a shinobi. A shinobi in danger at that.   
  
Her head moves from side to side; sending her ponytail of red hair swaying across her back. She's huffing from exhaustion as she glares at her opponents all dressed in pure black. The squad of fellow ninja don't seem the least bit threatened by the girl drawing up her small blade and holding it at the ready.   
  
The girl takes a step back only to stumble and fall. She gives a soft cry as she hits the ground and the blade tumbles to the ground. The Hajin Mon advance on her, surely about to finish her off before all of the fans are let out of the arena.  
  
But La Mariposa won't be having any of that.   
  
She vaults over the rail and drops to the ground. Landing like a cat, she braces herself properly and proceeds to stand tall in front of the girl. She glares at the squad of four. “If I were you, I'd leave.”  
  
“Out of the way.” one of them orders.  
  
“You want her? Then you go through me.”  
  
The quartet rush towards her but she's already moving. She barrels into one of them with her shoulder. As he stumbles back she spins around and gives three punches to the guy to her right. Another runs over to her swinging. La Mariposa drops to the ground and braces herself on her hands. She swings her legs up in the air, twirling around and kicking at him the whole time.   
  
As he stumbles back she plants her hands firmly and claps her legs together. She launches herself up in a diagonal attack on the last ninja. Her feet slam against his chest and from the force alone he's sent flying backwards. While they hurry to gather themselves, she jumps back up to her feet – ready to start again.   
  
The leader holds out his hand, “We'll be back.” and then vanishes in a wisp of air.   
  
It has La Mariposa both confused but satisfied as the others follow. She hadn't expected it to be that easy. Perhaps she's just that good. That thought has a smile on her face as she turns back to the fallen shinobi. She strides over and extends a hand, helping the girl up to her feet. “Come with me, before the encore inside ends.   
  
The redhead merely nods as La Mariposa leads her to a changing room of sorts. To the side is a small office and this is where La Mariposa pulls her into. She shuts the door behind them before turning to her rescued companion. Before La Mariposa can even get a word out the girl is bowing at the waist with her hands planted against her legs.  
  
“Thank you very much for saving me. However, you should not have interfered. This is my fate and they will not stop pursuing me, I will leave quickly.” She gives a miniscule smile to the wrestler. “Even so, I can't thank you enough. I owe you my life.”  
  
La Mariposa raises a brow even though her mask completely obscures her reaction. Only her eyes give any signs. She thinks for a moment before nodding. “That just might work.”  
  
“Um, excuse me, but what might work?”  
  
“They can't kill you if you're always in the public eye right? So become a pro wrestler. I'll even help you climb the ranks. The more popular you are, the more noticeable it'll be if those guys come after you.”  
  
She hesitates, visibly even. It's a daring proposal. One that the runaway shinobi never expected to encounter. The thought has never crossed her mind. Then again, she hasn't had many chances to stop and think anyway. Finally, she nods.   
  
It's the only sign La Mariposa needs. She reaches up and unties her mask. Pulling it off, she holds it in one hand and extends the other toward the redhead. “I'm Lisa.”  
  
Returning the handshake, she smiles, “Kasumi.”  
  
(_)(_)(_)  
  
Even the thought of their meeting has Lisa a little tired. She had never expected such a simple task to be so hard in the long run. From that day onward they fought tooth and nail to stay together. Lisa hadn't known then that there were others larger powers at work behind Kasumi's capture.  
  
Not that it would have turned her away. She still would have taken Kasumi under her wing.   
  
After all, every fight made them stronger in the end. Besides it all worked out. DOATEC fell under the weight of those fights and Kasumi was able to, roughly, make amends with her clan. They even agreed to leaver her to her new life, but only under the terms that she never return. Traditions as it were. Runaways are runaways and there's no exceptions. It's taboo enough that she's alive.   
  
Yet neither could be happier.  
  
Especially as they stand across from each other. The light glares down upon them, but it only fuels their passion. The crowds scream out their stage names with unbridled passion. Lisa, barely having a moment to breath as Kasumi rushes her, smiles. These one-on-one matches are what she loves the most about their new life.   
  
Lisa climbs up onto the ropes of the ring. She uses the tension to sling herself forward. They collide but neither are hurt as they fall to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs. They lay close, breathing heavily as Lisa pins Kasumi to the mat. Even with the crowd roaring and the announcer calls out the victor – they're alone in that one moment with their eyes locked and bodies together.   
  
(_)(_)(_)  
  
Kasumi's fingers move away from Lisa's hair as she shoos the latter from her lap. Lisa goes to say something about the notion only to raise a brow at Kasumi. The latter is stripping off her yukata.  
  
The lightly sun-kissed skin is on display for only her as Kasumi folds up the elegant dress and sets off to the side where it'll be safe. Lisa watches as the young woman turns back to her. Each step makes Lisa's heart beat louder in her chest.  
  
Every movement is pure bliss to her eyes. From the gentle sway of Kasumi's hips to the slight bounce of her rather large breasts. Her eyes trail up and down her body again and again – taking every ounce of her in.   
  
Kasumi gives a single gesture and Lisa is moving to accommodate her. The ginger haired girl slips into the warm water and lies atop her lover. Their breasts press together as Kasumi reaches up to hold onto Lisa's shoulders. In response the latter wraps one arm around Kasumi's waist and brings the other up to hold the back of her head. Lifting up just enough, Kasumi presses her lips to Lisa's.  
  
The steam begins to slip out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. It stretches toward the large windows covered in floor-length curtains. The one nearest to the bed is ajar just enough to let a sliver of moonlight stream in. It reaches out across two masks laying on the bedspread. The strings are crossed and knotted together – stark crimson with gold lining matching the milky pink with white prints of petals on the side.


End file.
